This application relates to the supply and ordering of consumables and, more particularly, to systems and methods for ordering consumables directly from the operating panel of a printer or multifunction device.
Peripheral devices, such as printers, scanners, facsimile machines, multi-function peripherals (MFPs) and the like typically are used in the office environment for performing various tasks, such as printing, copying and/or scanning, and therefore may require a constant supply of various consumables. For example, the printing and copying functions of an MFP typically require a constant supply of paper and toner. As the MFP consumes the paper and toner, a user must re-supply the device with additional paper and toner.
A peripheral device may become inoperative temporarily with respect to certain functions (e.g., printing) if no consumables are available to re-supply the device. Typically, the downtime associated with the absence of the necessary consumables results in an inability to perform essential business tasks and potentially may lead to a loss of time and money.
Ordering consumables is often a cumbersome and time-consuming task. For example, ordering consumables may require a user to search the internet, search various catalogues, prepare order forms, make telephone calls and/or travel to a supply store. Furthermore, once a user is ready to make a purchase, the wrong types of products might be purchased.
Some users have attempted to overcome the problems associated with purchasing consumables by purchasing large stocks of such consumables and storing or warehousing them until needed. However, such an approach has many disadvantages, including, for example, the need for a large and potentially expensive space for storing the extra consumables, the potential that the stored consumables may degrade before being used, and the possibility that supplies may be lost or forgotten and never used.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for ordering consumables, as needed, directly from the operating panel of a printer or multi-function device.